


Giggles against your skin

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x21 or 3x22 coda, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Romantic Fluff, possible canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: “Do you think we could sleep separately tonight?”, he asks quietly and Alec squints his irises at him. “I know it’s stupid and old-fashioned but I always wanted, always imagined and with you I could-”, he doesn’t have a chance to finish because Alec’s lips collide with his own.-----Or 3x21/3x22 possible coda with smitten, old-fashioned Magnus and his thoughts





	Giggles against your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Honestly, I admit, I have no idea what it is. It's almost 2am and I stayed up late because this idea didn't let me sleep. This is what normal people do before four exams in following week. Just this. I used my only brain cells that were left XD  
> This is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Sorry for mistakes but I have no energy left to check it again :')
> 
>  
> 
> D.

The loft is impossibly quiet when Magnus wanders to his bedroom. Only the sound of the shower is audible from behind the door which means his dear boyfriend, _fiancé_ , has come back home.

_Home. Alec’s home_ , Magnus thinks, the thought scary and exciting at the same time. He can’t understand why he was so reluctant to this prospect not so long ago. Or maybe he knows why but he doesn’t want to admit his little moment of complete insecurity. Either way it’s quite safe to say he, for the first time in centuries, feels completely at ease, finally finding peace and haven in the arms of a certain man who is just a door away from him.

Magnus can’t keep his mind away from overthinking. It’s so easy to fall into his rain of thoughts, some more consuming than others. He has never been engaged before and it all is so new and crazy that Magnus can’t grasp a single rational thing from it. Recently he was hit by many firsts he had never experienced in his life before. Alexander Lightwood inspected and changed his heart in ways that Magnus didn’t think were possible. And yet here he is again, experiencing another first from the list of long forgotten to wish for.

He is _engaged._

After so long, after years of unexplained, hidden desires, after decades of being a stranger in his own life Magnus Bane is right here, with a ring on his finger, ready to say ‘yes’ to the man he gave his heart to.

This is one of the wildest things Magnus has ever done during his existence and _hell,_ he actually experienced some heavy stuff that had quite big impact on him. But being engaged, offering himself to someone… it’s something Magnus has never expected to welcome in his life. It’s overwhelming. The very thought he stood in front of Alec and popped the question, well-aware of world falling apart around them, needing to know what his answer is, wanting to do it just once because he had never had an opportunity before.

The outcome is indescribable. It makes Magnus’ heart shatter in his chest, it makes him want to sing songs to the world because he is happy.

_He is so freaking happy._

He is immortal again, he doesn’t have to be afraid of upcoming days or fear death that could wait just around the corner. But Magnus realizes Alec is still in this state, the one Magnus was trapped in for a short amount of time and suddenly, he feels the need to write down every moment he spends with him. He wants to tattoo it all in his brain, save it all on his skin. He wants Alec to stay so they can find as many firsts as possible because those moments are the ones that make him feel alive. There is so many things Magnus wants to do, so many things he wants to experience with Alec.

He wonders, he really wonders, he wishes without saying it out loud that he, maybe, could have those if only Alec wanted it. He could have it all with Alec for the rest of his life. Somehow, Magnus thinks, somehow he could find a way.

When he walks into the room, water is still on in the bathroom. He strips to his boxers and buries himself under the sheets, sighing loudly and relaxing into the clear smell of his fiancé. He is ready to replace it with a real warm body so he waits, observing the door which can reveal the man from his dreams any second.

Alec walks out of the bathroom with a huge grin on his face, his eyes are a little blurry, Magnus notices, as he fiddles with a shirt in hands. When he spots Magnus, he stops dead in his tracks and just looks at him. Magnus feels completely exposed when Alec stares at him like this, his gaze carefully taking him in. And then his smile widens even more, which Magnus didn’t think was possible, and he bites his lip trying to compose himself. He fails, of course, and Magnus is the last person who could complain about it. Suddenly, something flashes in Alec’s eyes and he drops the shirt onto the floor and rushes to him. His sweet Alexander, the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome, literally jogs to bed like a little kid. This is the last thing Magnus could expect and this is definitely a thing that has never happened before. Magnus is too shocked to utter a word when Alec practically falls on him, a loud thump resonating in the room. He cuddles himself closer to Magnus, clearly not caring about putting the covers onto him. He buries his nose in Magnus’ neck and breathes him in, his whole body flush against Magnus’.

“Who are you and what did you do to my Alexander?”, he asks breathlessly and Alec laughs loudly, his limbs shaking against Magnus’ skin.

“He was offered a ring and got drunk on love”, he giggles into Magnus’ neck and Magnus can’t help but shake his head with amusement. The love and adoration he holds for this Nephilim is indescribable.

“I love you too”, he whispers, kissing Alec’s hair, a clear scent of his own shampoo hitting his nostrils. Alec looks up at him, his eyes shining, a beautiful smile staring at Magnus, making him lose his breath.

“Hi, fiancé”, he says, bumping their noses together and Magnus giggles, catching Alec’s face between his shaking hands.

“Hi, fiancé”, he murmurs, biting his lip. It’s impossible not to smile, he notices. Alexander’s face is such a happy view and Magnus can’t handle the emotions that hit him at the very thought.

“I’ve never been engaged”, Alec says, his eyes wide and excited.

“I’m sure it’s not true”, Magnus replies with lifted eyebrows.

“Oh that”, he breathes, his eyes squinting adorably. Magnus can’t believe he is one day from marrying this dork. “No, doesn’t count”, he says with a shake of his head, leaning to kiss Magnus’ chin. He laughs loudly at his boyfriend’s antics but doesn’t comment on it.

“I’ve never been engaged either”, he tells him and realization flashes in Alec’s eyes. He knows he has never thought about it, he has never considered it, he probably just assumed according to his long lifetime, even though Magnus said what he said during this conversation about Lydia. Alec wanted to marry him and he didn’t care about his past and other people, he just wanted-

Magnus leans in to kiss him softly, the lazy slide of their lips is the only sound in the quiet room. Alec smiles against him and Magnus can’t help but grin, cupping his chin between his fingers, his cold ring colliding with Alec’s hot skin. It’s not a feeling he can process right now but it’s definitely a feeling he can get used to. He kisses him unhurriedly, savoring every second of it. And Alec lets him, giving in completely, his arms circling around Magnus, pulling him closer to his body. Magnus doesn’t need anything more this night, he just needs _this._

He draws back slowly, his lips lingering slightly against Alec’s. He tangles his hand in his hair and plays with it, letting his mind wander.

“What is it?”, Alec whispers, his calloused fingers softly moving few locks from his eyes. Magnus sweeps his thumb along Alec’s jawline smiling widely when he does so.

“I don’t know if I will ever get married again”, he admits, his palm barely touching Alec’s skin. “I don’t think I want to get married again”, he confesses and Alec’s eyes shine with something unidentified that Magnus can’t decipher even if he tries. “Do you think we could-”, he stops himself abruptly, not sure if he has any right to continue. Alec looks at him encouragingly and Magnus is speechless at the way his eyes flicker when he just watches him, trying to understand what Magnus wants to say. “Do you think we could sleep separately tonight?”, he asks quietly and Alec squints his irises at him. “I know it’s stupid and old-fashioned but I always wanted, always imagined and with you I could-”, he doesn’t have a chance to finish because Alec’s lips collide with his own. He smiles against his mouth, a shaky breath escaping into the small space between them. The way Alec kisses him, the way he caresses his skin like he wants Magnus to remember every touch, like he wants to tattoo Magnus onto his body until they see each other the next morning. Because Magnus knows, he knows that Alec agrees, he knows his little request has just been approved.

He has no idea how long they stay like this, exchanging pecks and touching each other. It’s a blissful moment, full of unspeakable details that Magnus won’t ever forget. When Alec draws back, his lips are kiss-swollen and his eyes are a little hazy, whether it’s because of the action or tiredness written on his features. He smiles at Magnus again and then slowly gets up from the bed, his eyes never leaving him. He takes the shirt he dropped on the floor and gazes at Magnus again. For a second time this night, he jogs onto the bed and, hovering over Magnus, he carefully leans in to steal another world-shattering kiss.

“Goodnight, future husband”, he grins softly, his eyes sparkling with impossible warmth. “ _Mr Lightwood-Bane_ ”, he whispers into the space between them, making Magnus’ brain blow on the spot. He opens his mouth to say something but he is not even able to think at this very moment. Alec shakes his head at him, clearly proud he succeed in making him speechless, and leaves another quick kiss on his red lips.

“Bye”, he finds himself uttering and Alec laughs at him, the sound like a music to his ears. Magnus could be mad at him but he has absolutely no brain cell left under his skull. He grins and grins and _grins_ until he is certain his face won’t survive the action.

And _God_ , how much he regrets his idea right now because he desperately wants to keep this beautiful man in his bed for as long as he lives. But he can do this tomorrow, he will do it tomorrow and every other day that follows. Alec winks at him before he closes the door and Magnus’ breath catches in his throat.

It seems Alexander Gideon Lightwood _will be_ the death of him.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood- _Bane_ , he notes and hides his head in his pillow when the enormous giggle escapes from between his lips.


End file.
